


Gorgeous

by Iflyinmydreams (orphan_account)



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Good Yagami Light, M/M, Overweight, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Iflyinmydreams
Summary: Inspired by a prompt where a larger man was made to feel gorgeous despite not having the ripped body of his partner.In this alternate universe, Light is a fitness trainer and L is an award winning detective who's always struggled with his weight.





	1. Chapter 1

They met when Light was on his usual morning jog and L was on his way to work. L's car shutdown completely, and he managed to pull it over to the curb safely despite heavy morning traffic.

“Hey man, you ok?” A breathless, sweaty and _shirtless_ Light asked as he stopped to check on the flustered looking man staring blankly under his hood.

“Uh, yeah, I-“ he stopped when he actually saw who was speaking to him. _Oh God oh God do I have crumbs on my shirt_? Dusting himself off and clearing his throat, he said, “I think it's either the alternator or the battery. Tow truck is on its way.”

“Oh, ok. Good then,” Light looked around casually, _this guy is really cute_. “I can wait with you, if you want.”

“Sure,” he smiled, reaching out to shake the other guy’s hand. “L.”

“Light,” the auburn haired, statuesque looking guy said.

“Nice to meet you. You uh, jog through here often?” L thought it was a stupid question the moment he asked it.

“Actually no. I just moved here and was trying out a new route,” Light explained.

“Oh, cool. Welcome to the neighborhood.” L felt awkward, which was nothing new, but it was worsened by the fact that this Light guy was some sort of fitness God and L was not. L was, in fact, fat. Typically he was alright with this fact. He generally subscribed to the whole body positivity thing and felt alright in his skin. The only time he didn't was when he came face to face with guys like Light. Attempting to push his insecurities aside, he continued the conversation, “How far do you usually run?”

“I aim for five miles. But if I'm training for a marathon I double it.”

“Oh holy crap,” L said, impressed. He got winded just walking up and down his stairs. How embarrassing. “What kind of work do you do?”

“I'm a personal trainer. You?”

_Of course he is._ “Detective.”

“Oh wow that's really cool!” Light was about to ask what his favorite case was when the tow truck pulled up. This L guy was really intriguing, and he figured it couldn't hurt to take a stab in the dark. “Hey so, I don't want to seem too presumptuous, but I would love to take you out sometime. Mind if we exchange numbers?”

For a moment L was certain that Light couldn't possibly be talking about him. When it finally registered that he was, Light was saying something about being sorry if he offended him. “I would love to,” he blurted out. Nervous, he fumbled with his phone in his pocket. “I'll text you. What's your number?”

“Oh great!” Light felt the relief wash over him as he told L his number. His phone buzzed in his pocket, “Got it. Guess I should get back to my run. It was great meeting you!” with that, Light left him with the tow truck and started running again, large smile split across his face. He couldn't wait to tell his buddies at the gym.

***

L felt distracted and bored. He'd finally gotten to work with the help of the tow truck driver and his right hand man, Watari. But now that he was there, he just wanted to go home. All he could do was think about that sexy young man from this morning and check his phone obsessively, hoping he'd text. _Should I text him? Oh God I don't know!_

It was about 4pm when he did finally recieve a text, but he felt deflated when he realized it was just an update on his car. It wouldn't be done today after all. Ugh. L tried to get some work done, or at least tried to pretend by shuffling papers around and doing meaningless Google searches to pass the time. Finally he gave up. “Watari, I'm going home. I've called an Uber.”

“Very good sir. See you tomorrow.”

As he piled himself into the back of his Uber, he dreamed of a late night binge watching Netflix and eating ice cream. It was a perfect end to a crappy day. His phone buzzed. Thinking it was his car again he rolled his eyes, but it was Light!

**Hi! It's Light from this morning. Just got off work. You're not free this evening by any chance are you?**

His plans of ice cream and marathon television would have to be put on hold. He wrote out a reply as fast as he could type.

**Yes, I'm free, actually. I would love to see you again.**  
It didn't take long to get a reply.

**Same here. 😁 How about dinner? I'm assuming you're still short a car so I will pick you up. 7pm? What's your address?**

L sent him his address and had to suppress a squeal. He couldn't believe this super hot guy wanted to date him. Surely this was a dream.

Once they pulled up to his house, he thanked his driver and hustled inside about as fast as he could get his tubby little body to move. He showered, shaved, shaved some more, because you _never know,_ and opened his closet doors. There had to be something presentable that still fit.

Normally, he didn't really go anywhere but work and work had no dress code so a giant white t shirt and jeans or sweats usually did it. That wouldn't work for tonight, however. He pulled out a nice button up shirt he was pretty sure would not fit, but he tried it on anyway. One look in the mirror and he felt disgusted. He couldn’t button any of the buttons. Not even close. “God, I'm a whale,” he muttered.

He tossed that shirt aside and found a 1x Polo. _This might work_. He pulled it overhead and the shirt almost covered his belly. Almost. Letting out a long suffering sigh, he pulled that shirt off too. “I need to lose weight,” he told his reflection. He'd always been on the bigger side, even as a kid. During his teenage years he became the king of yo-yo dieting, eventually losing 60lbs just to gain it all back plus some.

When his doorbell rang, he cringed. “Fuck.” Running down the stairs after throwing a t shirt on, he opened the door with a sheepish smile. “Hey, Light. I'm a little behind in getting ready.”

“And I'm a little early. I'm sorry.”

“No, I like that. Come in. Can I get you a drink?” Light looked stunning in his black polo and tan, fitted slacks. As he walked by, L couldn't help but gawk at his ass. _Oh God_.

“I'm good. Thank you though.” He looked around as he walked in and L showed him to the living room.

“I'll be right back,” L said and went back upstairs. Finding a decent flannel shirt, he pulled it on over his white t shirt. It didn't matter that he couldn't button it when he wore it this way, he thought. Plus, it glossed over his fat rather nicely, he thought.

Downstairs, Light had taken to looking at all the different awards on L's mantel. “outstanding service” “outstanding detective work” “exceptional service” “Wow, this guy is a hell of a detective.” Light was impressed. L was quite accomplished in his field. There had to be about twenty glass statue awards for all different things. When he got to the end he noticed a cabinet next to it displaying even more awards. One was a “Best in the world” award and Light wondered how he got that. Was he really about to take the world's greatest detective on a date?

Finally L came clamoring down the steps. Light turned and smiled at him, “You look nice. Hey, these awards are impressive. Are you really the world’s greatest detective?”

“The United States president seems to think so,” L remarked, slight smugness to his smile.

It was well deserved smugness, Light decided. “Damn. You'll have to tell me all about it over dinner. Do you like Italian?”

_I'm fat. Of course I like Italian_. “Yeah, sounds great.”

“Awesome. Let's go,” Light flashed a winning smile and L hoped he got lucky that night.

Dinner was amazing. They went to a little mom and pop place with delicious scratch recipes. L had always wanted to eat there but never did. Every table had little candles and a single rose in a tiny vase. The ambiance was quite romantic. They split a bottle of wine and enjoyed their pasta dishes as they swapped stories and laughed.

“Dessert?” Light asked.

“Sure,” it was always L's favorite part. Maybe it was the wine talking, but he wasn't about to pretend to not eat sweets. It was apparent by his size he enjoyed them on the regular.

After dinner, Light turned to L as they left the restaurant, “Can I hold your hand?”

“I would love that.”

Light held L's hand the whole way home. “Come in for a drink?” L asked, hopeful.

“Sure.”

They enjoyed another glass of wine in L's kitchen, but Light decided he wanted to enjoy the taste of something else. Setting his glass on the island, he brought a hand up to L's face, cupping it as he leaned forward and kissed him.

_This is actually happening!_ In L's excitement, he accidentally tipped his wine glass, spilling the red liquid everywhere. Light laughed and grabbed the paper towels. Thankfully, the glass didn't break.

With the mess cleaned up, L looked at Light and took a chance, “Would you like to take this upstairs?”

“Yes.”

Light followed him up and into his bedroom, where L felt embarrassed for forgetting his earlier fight with his wardrobe. Clothes were thrown all over the bed and floor. “Shit. I'm sorry. I couldn't find anything that fit and I-“

“It's ok,” Light interrupted with an understanding smile.

Tossing the clothes on the closet floor and closing the door, L blushed when he turned back to Light, who’d already begun undressing. Seeing him shirtless again was thrilling until L realized Light would have to endure him shirtless. “What’s wrong?” Light asked, approaching L and lightly touching his arms.

“I'm not fit like you. Obviously.” _What a stupid thing to say._

“Stop it. You're a big, beautiful guy and I for one really want to see what's hiding under those clothes,” Light said softly.

_Is he- is he into big dudes?_ “You do?”

“Yes. I can't wait to get you naked, to feel you.”

_Oh God why is he so sexy? Fucks sake_. “You’re impossible to resist, you know that?”

“Good,” Light said as he pushed the plaid shirt off L's shoulders, kissing the exposed skin. Shimmying out of that shirt, Light brought his fingers to the hem of the t shirt and lifted it slowly, undressing his larger partner.

Letting the shirt fall to the floor, Light stroked his hands over L's chest. “I knew it.”

“Knew what?”

“You’re gorgeous.”

And for the first time in his life, L believed it.


	2. Loving Large

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light and L spend the night together.

Light thought L's kisses were electric, and his porcelain skin perfection to the touch. They had made it to the bed, finally completely naked, L seeming to feel less and less self conscious as they went. All Light wanted to do was ravish him. This man was obviously brilliant, sweet, sensitive, and downright beautiful. He didn't care if it took all night, he would make L see what he saw.

Light pressed their cock's together as he rocked himself atop that soft body, loving the way L's mouth gaped as he moaned. He discovered the man's nipples were sensitive, and took to rolling them between his fingers as L grabbed handfuls of Light’s ass.

After a particularly hot open mouthed kiss, Light pulled away and explored those heavy eyes. “How far are you comfortable taking this?”

“As far as you are, I guess,” L shrugged. He'd had sex before but he'd never had sex like this. Never before had someone seemed so interested in exploring his body, in seeing what he liked. He'd never even felt attractive before. All of that was changing.

“Do you have lube? Are you a top or bottom?”

“I typically bottom, but I'm versatile,” L said. “and lube is in the nightstand.”

“Mind if I top tonight?”

“Not at all,” L felt a thrill shoot through him. He'd tried playing it cool but in his opinion there was really nothing better than being rammed by a hard, throbbing dick until he was filled with come.

Light opened the nightstand drawer to find an assortment of toys and lubes within. “Oh, you dirty boy,” he smiled as he pulled out a dildo and vibrating butt plugs. “We will definitely have to do some exploring.”

That thought thrilled L. It was only so much fun fucking yourself by yourself. To have a partner to play with? That was something else.

Light slicked up one of the plugs and turned it on, a devilish smile on his face as he pushed it inside L's needy ass. Playing with the plug with one hand, Light brought his mouth over L's cock and teased the tip, licking off the drops of precome.

There was never any talking about this, but Light loved the fatty dimples on L's ass. He loved the softness of his body, how he was large and warm. There was no bigger turn on than a man who was like a giant Teddy bear. Light had fucked fit men before, and he didn't like how hard their bodies were. While he was into fitness himself and believed in a healthy lifestyle, for some reason he didn't want to have sex with it. The heart wants what the heart wants, he figured.

L thought this was easily the best head he'd ever gotten. Light sucked him to the base like a pro, the hard suction of his warm mouth making L dizzy with satisfaction. He tried to warn Light, “I'm coming!” But Light didn't seem to care. Much to L's satisfaction, Light sucked down the end result of L's climax without hesitation. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it.

It was overwhelming to think Light wasn’t finished with him yet. He removed the plug and replaced it with his slick cock. L breathed through the intense stretch, and Light waited patiently for him to adjust. Like some kind of sex master, Light eased himself back and forth, slowly penetrating L to his fullest depth.

“Let me know what you like, baby,” Light panted out. “God you're so fucking tight.”

_Baby?_ L smiled. Nobody had ever called him baby. “You can got faster, if you want. This feels nice, though.”

Light increased his power until he was slamming into L and L was begging him not to stop with tears in his eyes as he clawed at Light's thighs. He'd become hard again, and Light began stroking him as he thrust, becoming erratic as he neared climax.

“Come for me baby,” Light said breathlessly. “I want to see it.”

As though obeying a command, L came all over his own stomach, clenching down on Light and sending him screaming over the edge. “Yes!” Light shouted, his thrusts slowing until they stopped. He slipped from L's body and leaned over, licking the come off his stomach. L thought he'd never seen anything hotter. “That was amazing.”

“Glad you thought so. Do you like to snuggle?” Light asked, adorable look on his face.

“Yes, I love it,” L said, reaching out for Light and pulling him close.

Light brought the covers over them and snuggled into his lover, thoroughly enjoying how squishy he felt against his own body. L was like his own personal pillow. A warm, safe place to fall asleep in the afterglow.

It took L a bit longer to fall asleep. Insomnia was an old foe of his anyway, but it was so exciting to be in bed with such an amazing guy in his arms. L had never felt so cherished before, and he hoped this wasn't a one time adventure.

***

Light hadn't meant to stay the night, but he was so comfortable in L's bed that he didn't wake until the morning light hit his face. For a moment he panicked, thinking he missed his alarm and was late for work. After a heart pounding look at his phone, however, he realized it was Saturday and that he had this weekend off.

The smell of coffee and food cooking wafted in through the open door, and Light decided to head downstairs. He needed to put on some clothes first, however. Seeing L's shirt on the floor, he pulled it overhead, loving how it smelled. _Wow, he really is twice my size,_ Light realized when the shirt hung halfway down his thighs. He hoped L found it sexy.

Turned out, L did. Light greeted him with a good morning kiss and L smiled wide. “I didn't know what you liked for breakfast so I made everything,” he said. “You’re probably used to eating a lot healthier than this. I'm sorry.”

Light looked at the sizzling bacon and sausage, pancakes and eggs. “Looks good to me,” he said. “Mind if I get a cup of coffee?”

“Go for it. Mugs are above the coffee pot, sugar is beside it, cream is in the fridge.” L said as Light helped himself. “I did cut up some fruit and I do have yogurt if you'd like a parfait.”

“That sounds great,” Light said as he turned to watch L continue cooking. L was right, he didn't normally eat like this, but it didn't hurt to partake every once in a while.

L plated the food and made Light a parfait, bringing the food to the table. Light dug into the parfait first, and L dug into the bacon. While L cleared his plate, Light had one pancake, one piece of bacon, and a half link of sausage. _No wonder he’s skinny_, L thought.

“Do you work today?” Light asked after getting a refill of coffee.

“Nope. You?”

“No. Want to do something today?” the moment Light suggested it, the heavens opened and it began to pour.

“How does binge watching Netflix sound?” L suggested as he cleared the plates.

“Like a fantastic idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've decided to go ahead and make this fic multi chaptered. I'm excited!


	3. Diet King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L goes on a diet

The two men wound up spending the entire weekend together, with Light dipping out to pack a bag and grab some extra clothes for his second overnight stay. The weekend was magical, the ongoing thunder storms only adding to the romance.

They snuggled under a fuzzy blanket and binged Netflix until they fell asleep. They showered together just to get sticky again as they explored sex with each other. It was obvious to them both that this was turning into more than a fling. On Sunday night, Light begrudgingly said his goodbyes, kissing L one extra long time to keep from leaving just a little longer.

L missed him terribly even though he'd only been gone ten minutes. That night he stuffed his face in his pillows and breathed deep, the smell of his lover everywhere. Before falling asleep, however, he set the alarm for an hour earlier than normal. He couldn't run five miles, but surely he could walk one. Light might be ok with his fatness right now, but he doubted the guy would want to stay in a long term relationship with someone so obese.

The next morning he rolled out of bed less than happy about his new wake up time. Grumpily he sipped coffee and laced his shoes. This _sucked_. Hopefully it got easier. He thought maybe he'd have a better time if he got better sleep, so decided he'd stop on the way to work to buy a sleep aid. It couldn't hurt, right?

After his exhausting walk he felt disgusting, dripping with sweat. At least there was nobody outside to make fun of his fat ass bumbling down the street. It occurred to him that he should probably have something healthier than his usual go to of sugary cereal or donuts. He grabbed what was left of the yogurt and indulged in a parfait like he made Light the other day.

Halfway to work, his stomach growled. Of course yogurt wasn't enough. When he stopped for the sleep aid he couldn't help but pick up a package of powdered donuts. _Whatever_, he thought. He'd do better with lunch.

Instead of doing his actual job, L spent most of the morning googling weight loss and nutrition. The information was conflicting and overwhelming. He ordered a treadmill and a desk that could be elevated so he could stand or exercise while at his desk. An exercise ball, new running shoes, and one stick of anti chaff cream for his chub rub later, L felt satisfied that he could get a handle on his weight in no time.

“Sir,” Watari said, startling him.

Closing out of his current browser and trying to look busy but instead just looking guilty, L looked up at the old man. “Yes?”

“I thought perhaps you would like to make your lunch order.”

“Oh. Yes. Where are you ordering from today?”

“Marie’s.”

“Ok. Um, I've decided to go on a diet, Watari, so I guess their Caesar salad with grilled chicken.”

“No cake?”

“Of course get cake. Don't be ridiculous.”

Watari cracked a smile and nodded as he excused himself to go place the order. L was always such an entertaining young man to be around. He did admit that he worried over the years about his health, but at the end of the day it was none of his business really.

After lunch, L went for another walk. He worked in the middle of the city but there was a nice park nearby so he decided to go there. He saw several very fit runners go by and he began to feel self conscious, cutting his walk short and eating his feelings with the help of a nearby ice cream shop.

Feeling rather defeated, he went back to work and decided to actually do some work. A text from Light brightened his mood and completely distracted him, however.

**So, my buddy just talked me into a last minute body building competition. Wanna come cheer your boyfriend on as he shamelessly stands before hundreds of people in a leopard print thong?**

_My boyfriend_!? L nearly choked. _Oh God. _**Hell yes I do!**

L's head was still swimming as he waited for the reply. _He’s my boyfriend. He really wants to be with me. Holy shit_.

Light's reply came in pretty fast. **Great! It's Saturday. I have to get there early so I'll just text you the address later when I have it.**

**Sounds good**, was L's reply. _He's my boyfriend. He's my boyfriend_. L could not get over it. He hadn't had an actual relationship in years. The last guy he was with was a Grindr hook up that failed miserably because apparently L ‘looked fatter in real life'. How humiliating. Before that, he had one steady boyfriend in college who had apparently been cheating on him the entire time. That one really wrecked him. L reached his heaviest weight after that break up when he fell into a deep depression.

Light was different from anything he'd experienced so far though. That had to be a good sign. He didn't have any of the usual red flags that came with a toxic or abusive partner, and he struck L as honest and genuine. He supposed he'd find out sooner or later if this guy was the real deal. Oh, how he hoped he was.

Trying to be good, L grabbed some take out for dinner on his way home, ordering from the 'under 500 calorie’ menu. It was a lightly seasoned (ok- completely unseasoned) skinless chicken breast on rice with a side of steamed broccoli. It didn't even smell good, and hit the garbage as soon as he got home. He settled for tomato soup and grilled cheese. That couldn't be too terrible, right? It was probably passable for an alright dinner if he hadn't eaten an entire tub of ice cream afterward.

This had to stop. He just didn't know how. Tomorrow was a new day, he figured as he took his sleep aid and laid down. The little purple pills worked great at knocking him out, and for the first time in years he got decent sleep. It was just too bad he slept through his alarm. _Fuck_! He texted Watari that he'd be late as he rushed out the door. There’d be no walk today, and in his rush he didn't eat breakfast. There were granola bars and coffee at work, it would have to do.

L's day brightened quite a bit when Light texted to see if L wanted to meet for lunch. Of course he did! Light claimed he found this new little café that served delicious, healthy meals and really good smoothies. He didn't know L was on a diet, but it sounded like the perfect place to eat to him.

When L arrived, the place looked really busy. It seemed like the sort of place people like Light frequented, not L. Everybody in and out of the place was lean and perfect. L was the only tubby one there. That didn't seem to bother Light, however. His face lit up when he saw L, and when L stepped up on the curb, Light hugged and kissed him right there in front of everybody. He wasn't ashamed to be seen with L in public, which was a relief and surprise to L, though it should not have been.

Light laced their fingers and walked them inside too wait in the impossibly long line. “They’re actually pretty fast,” he said. “How’s work?”

“Boring,” L said. “You?”

“Got this new client. Sixty year old man. Can you believe it?”

L laughed. That was cute. He hoped he was still spry and getting at it at sixty. “What do you recommend? I've never eaten here.”

“Their green smoothie is really good, and I personally love their chicken salad,” Light said.

L could get down with chicken salad. He didn't know how he felt about a green smoothie, but he was willing to try it. Light was right about the line moving quickly, so maybe he was right about the food too.   
They ordered and decided to sit outside since it was such a nice day and not quite so crowded. “Are you excited about your competition this weekend?” L asked.

“Nervous, honestly. I haven't done anything like this in a long time and I don't feel well prepared,” he admitted.

“You'll do great,” L smiled, “You're perfect, so there's no way you won't win.”

Light smiled, a hint of blush across his cheeks. “Thanks babe,” he said.

“I like it when you call me that,” L admitted.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” he said, “nobody’s ever called me that before. I like it.”

Light frowned a bit. “None of your exes?”

L laughed a bit, “I only have one, and he called me names, they just weren't nice names.” _They were names like piggy and fatty. Why did I stay with him?_

“Oh, L, I'm so sorry. That sounds terrible.”

“It's ok. It was a long time ago.” He wasn't about to admit that it still hurt, or that it had permanently damaged his self worth. No, instead he would smile and probably eat his feelings later. Because that was healthy. _Get a grip, L._

After lunch, Light walked L to his car, kissing him goodbye in a way that made L wonder if car sex was possible. There had to be a secluded place they could park, right? Apparently Light was thinking the same thing, because he finally pulled back and said, “If I don't go now I'm going to try to get you to skip work and come home with me.”

“I've skipped work for less,” L tempted.

“You’re tempting me, and I'm struggling to resist, but I can't. Not today. But let's do a sleepover again soon, ok? My place this time. I'll cook you dinner.”

“Deal!” L couldn't wait. There was nothing better than dinner and a sleepover with his super hot boyfriend.


	4. L's Super Hot Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday L! Enjoy some fluff and smut!

A very excited L packed an overnight bag for his stay with his new _boyfriend_. The giddy feeling in his stomach made him feel light on his feet, like he could dance or something. With a permanent smile plastered to his face, L locked his door and got in his car. To top things off, he was already down 5lbs since starting his diet, and it hadn’t even been a week yet. He doubted it was a noticeable loss, but it still felt good.

Light was in the middle of cooking when L arrived, and he stepped into a tastefully decorated apartment smelling absolutely delicious. With a kiss and a squeeze of L's ass, Light smiled, “Wine?”

“Please.”

Light poured him a glass and told him to make himself at home. L decided that meant chatting him up in the kitchen while he finished cooking. He was making chicken parmesan, something L loved. Not necessarily low on calories, but who was counting? He could burn the extra calories up during sex, he figured with a devilish grin behind his wine glass.

Despite not being a salad lover, L still ate it. At least the dressing was good. What L wasn’t expecting was for Light to have baked scratch brownies and to top them with vanilla ice cream for dessert. “You certainly know the way to my heart,” L said as Light placed the bowl before him.

“I'm glad you like it. I enjoy baking a lot, I just can't eat it all.”

“I will never complain about an over abundance of home baked goodies.”

After dessert, the men watched a movie on the couch, Light snuggling into his Teddy bear. After such a heavy meal, it was hard to stay awake, and Light dozed off. _So much for sex with my super hot boyfriend_, L thought as he ran his fingers through auburn hair. He was alright with that though. Just being in Light's presence was enough for him. “Hey baby, do you want to go to bed?” L asked gently with a kiss to Light's forehead.

Light stretched and yawned a bit. “Mmm, yeah. If you're ready.”

“Let's go.”

Leading him down the short hallway, Light showed him to his bedroom. They undressed and crawled in bed, Light once again falling asleep quickly as he snuggled up to his Teddy. L thought he could easily get used to this as his sleeping pills kicked in and he drifted off.

L would dream he lost a 100lbs and Light married him. It was strange being skinny, and he felt nearly weightless in the dream. They moved in together and had kids and enjoyed this perfect life. It was an impossible dream, and when L woke, he knew that. It didn't keep him from smiling at the thought of having a life like that, however.

It wasn't long before Light woke up and pulled honestly on top of L, kissing him all over. “Baby, wait,” L said.

Light sat up, “What's wrong?”

“I have to pee.”

Light laughed and decided now that he thought about it, so did he. They both took the opportunity of being in the bathroom to brush their teeth as well. Once relieved and refreshed, they resumed their steamy make out session.

Slipping an exploratory tongue between L's lips, Light delighted in the feel of his lover’s mouth as he moaned into the kiss. Light ran his hands over every inch of L's soft body that he could possibly reach, rocking his hard cock against L's as he went.

He was used to Light grabbing him everywhere by now, but L had to admit it took some getting used to. He had never been with someone so into his body before, and at first he was honestly unsure about it. Now, however, he felt like a God Light worshipped every time. It did a lot for his self esteem to know somebody accepted and enjoyed him just how he was.

Light paused everything to get the lube and prep L with his fingers. All the toys were at L's house, so he decided to do things the old fashioned way. Having a good bit of experience, it didn't take long for Light to find and massage L's prostate. To add to the pleasure, he sucked L down while he did it, only satisfied when L was reduced to a writhing mess of incoherent babble on the bed.

One might say that Light had a bit of a come kink. He loved swallowing it down whenever he gave head and though he hadn't yet tried it, he wanted to lick L clean after sex. He just wasn’t sure how L would feel about all that. Maybe today was the day he found out.

They both gasped when Light finally sank his huge, weeping erection inside the tight heat of L's body. It didn't take L long to adjust and relax, and Light steadily increased his thrusts until L was screaming his name, ready to come again. “Ah! Yes! Do it for me, L. Come for me!” Light panted, dizzy and crazed in the moment.

“Oh, God Light! There! Keep doing that and I will!” L tried desperately to hold onto Light's thighs, sinking in his fingernails, but Light was moving too fast and too hard.

The whole bed shook, the head board banging into the wall. A picture fell off the wall and crashed to the ground, the glass shattering. Light was pretty sure he was going to get a noise complaint from the neighbor, but he didn't care. Right now he was in the middle of the best sex of his life.

Finally, L came with a hoarse scream all over his stomach, clenching down hard on Light, who had to immediately still his thrusts so it didn't hurt. The squeezing sent him over the edge, however, and he couldn't help the slight buck of his hips as he came inside L.

When he was finished and felt himself come back down to earth, Light looked down at the glorious mess on his lovers large stomach. He took L's hand and wiped his fingers in the mess, eliciting a strange look from L. It quickly turned into one of surprised pleasure as Light licked each finger clean, then repeated the process until L's stomach was clean.

“Do you really like come that much?” L finally asked.

“Love it. I don't know why, I just always have. Does it gross you out?”

“No, it's hot.”

Light laughed under his breath, “Would you still think it's hot if I said I wanted to eat you out until you're clean?”

L's eyes widened, “Yes!” he said it in such an excited way that Light couldn't help but laugh partly in amusement, partly in relief.

He pushed L's bent knees up and apart as he slid down on the bed and buried his face in L's backside. Come was all over his thighs, leaking out of his ass. It was amazing to him that L was into it too. Not everybody was, but judging by L's pleasured moans, it would be alright if he did this regularly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks, how do we feel collectively about mpreg in this story? I've been mulling over the idea because it would add a whole new layer of body issues with weight gain and stretch marks and all that. What do we think, hive mind?


	5. The Main Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L cheers Light on at his competition

Friday rolled around and L found himself feeling just a bit nervous. Social situations weren't exactly his favorite thing, and on top of that he was meeting some of Light’s buddies. He didn't know what to expect. The upside was that he did buy some new, well fitted clothes that were as flattering as things got at his size. He was pretty excited to wear the new outfits for Light. It was new and honestly wonderful to feel like he was attractive to his partner. Maybe that feeling would give him some confidence at the competition.

Despite his usual dose of sleeping pills, he wound up waking up in the middle of the night in a bit of a panic. It was completely irrational, he knew, but he couldn't help it. Ice cream and Netflix got him through, however. He just wouldn't tell his diet about it.

He eventually fell back asleep, missing his alarm a few hours later. Groggy and with the promise of a head ache coming on, he wondered how shitty it would be for him to cancel on Light. Very shitty, he decided as he forced himself out of bed. Coffee, Advil, and food helped significantly. It was slow going.

According to Light, L could come anytime because the competition lasted all day. He wanted to support Light as much as possible, so decided to show up in the morning and hang out with his crew until it was over. He wasn't sure if food would be there, so he packed plenty of snacks and a large bottle of water and headed out the door.

It was in a hotel in the city near where he worked. Easy enough to find, and the conference room they were using had a sign out front. When L opened the door, he wasn't sure what he expected, but the place was pretty full. He scanned the room for Light, not seeing him anywhere. He decided he couldn't stand awkwardly in the doorway, so walked in and chose a seat in the back. Anxiety gripped him, and he felt himself break out into a cold sweat. Maybe this was a bad idea. It seemed like everyone there was thin and beautiful, even the people who weren't competing. He felt like a fucking beached whale.

It didn't help at all that he was pretty sure a group of teenagers was snickering at him. He caught them looking his way a couple times, covering their mouths then laughing. Looking down at his lap, he felt silly for ever thinking he'd have even a hint of confidence out in public. Why did he think new clothes would help him feel better? Grabbing his phone, he shot Light a text to see where he was.  
It felt like forever to get a reply, but that was probably because he felt so uncomfortable. **Hey! This is Light’s buddy Matt answering his phone. Light is getting ready for his class but we’ll be out in a minute to see you.**

L wasn’t sure yet how he felt about Light’s friends. He hadn't met them yet, so really could he even form an opinion? He didn't reply. Instead he sighed and put this phone away, waiting patiently for them to come around. Thankfully his wait wasn’t long, and he waved shyly as he saw Light walking toward him in what looked like a silk bath robe. Relief flooded through him to see Light’s happy smile as he walked up.

Standing, L put his arms around his lover, “Hey baby. You look great. Nervous?”

“Yeah, but I'm sure it'll be fine,” Light said. With a peck to L's lips, he motioned with his hand to the red headed guy standing next to him. “This is Matt. He and I go way back. Matt, this is L, my boyfriend.”

The two shook hands and though L smiled, he couldn't get over how gorgeous the red head was with his freckles and green eyes and perfect smile. Why wasn’t Light dating him? They definitely looked like a better match than he and Light did. It certainly deflated him to see at least one of Light's friends was insanely hot. He figured the rest would be as well.

“You alright?” Light asked, rubbing L's back when he noticed the troubled look on his loves face.

L snapped out of it, “Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Sorry.”

“Is it weird seeing your boyfriend in his undies in public?” Light asked with a grin.

“A little, but I'm honestly excited to see you kick ass. When do you go?”

“I'm signed up for the novice class. Men go after the women, who are up now. Teens already went,” Light explained.

L nodded in understanding. There were a lot of women, so it seemed like it would be a while before Light went. L wished it would go by faster. Instead of getting more comfortable as he waited, he felt like prying eyes were upon him, judging him, wondering how in the hell he ever landed a guy like Light. _I don't know!_ He screamed internally.

Then the absolute worst thing happened that could have ever happened. A stunning, dark haired man with wild violet eyes walked- no, swaggered up to them and slapped L hard on the shoulder. “Oh my God L! What are you doing here Ellie Belly? Do they have a plus sized class?”

The shock choked L and for a moment he couldn't speak. Getting a hold of himself, he narrowed his eyes._ He knows damn well there’s no plus sized class._ “No,” was all he could muster.

Light stepped in then, not liking the way L responded to this guy. “And who are you?”

“Oh, sorry. L and I dated in college,” he said. Reaching out his hand, “B.”

_This is the guy that treated L like shit_. “I see,” in his most condescending tone and without offering his hand to shake, “well, you missed out on a wonderful guy. He's with me now.”

L could tell Light was about ready to pound his ex. It was quite a turn on. B dropped his hand and smirked like the smug bastard he was. “If you're into that sort of thing. Hey, Ellie, maybe we can get them to do a sumo challenge just for you, eh?”

Matt stepped in front of L and next to Light, puffing up. “You need to walk away before we make it so you can't.”

“Sheesh ok. Can't take a joke, I see.”

“You’re not funny,” Light said, balling his fists. B took the hint and walked off. Light turned to see if L was ok, but L was hustling out of the room and to the restroom. “Fuck. Matt, I'll be back.”

When Light reached the restroom, he could hear L's sobs from one of the stalls and his heart shattered. “Baby?” he tapped lightly on the door, “Are you alright?”

“No,” came the broken sniffle.

“Can I come in?” Light asked, and a moment later he heard the door unlatch. Pushing it open, he looked down at a wet faced, red eyed L. “Oh, baby. Come here.”

L stood and let Light hug him while he cried into his shirt. It hurt to see his ex again. It brought back every painful memory, every mean thing he ever said or did. “I'm sorry I'm being such a pussy.”

Light laughed, “You're not, baby. That guy is a fucking asshole.” Light stroked L's hair and felt him calming down. “Ready to go back out?”

L nodded, smiling when Light placed a kiss to the end of his nose. Light was the real deal, that was for sure. Matt too, it seemed. He stepped right up and didn't even really know L. What a good friend. In a moment of self doubt and emotional instability, L asked, “Why are you with me?”

“What?”

“There are so many hot guys just in this hotel alone who would love to be with you, who would have so much in common with you. Why are you with me?”

Light sighed. He didn't want to seem like he was fetishizing L, but he owed him the truth. “I like you. I like you a lot. And I'm…not into super fit guys. I like bigger guys, always have.” He shrugged, “You're like snuggling with a warm, life sized Teddy bear. It's so nice,” he laughed at himself a bit for admitting that.

“I'm like a…Teddy bear?” L just stared at Light for a moment. That was actually one of the cutest things anyone had ever said to him, about him.

“Is that ok?” Light started feeling unsure.

“Yeah, it's definitely ok,” L smiled. _So he's genuinely into big dudes. Like, he wouldn't_ _give a single fuck if I ever lost weight._ _This is amazing_! L planted a soft kiss to Light's lips and they left the bathroom hand in hand.


	6. Winner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light does well at his competition

With renewed confidence, L took a seat closer to the stage with Matt as the time drew near for Light's class. It seemed that the class Light was doing had more lean looking guys in it instead of the thick, burly kind you expect with body building.

Much to everyone’s chagrin, it looked like L's asshole ex was in the same class as Light. _Kick his ass, baby!_ L wanted to cheer for Light out loud, but was far too shy for that. The moment they all walked on stage, L was certain Light would win. He might have been a little biased, however. There were ten competitors total, and Light definitely had the edge, at least in L's opinion.

Each man did different poses as called out by one of the judges, and the judges seemed to be taking notes or writing down scores. It was all so serious. Then everyone was excused. “Do they pick a winner?”

“No,” Matt whispered, “They'll call five of them back up and place them.”

“Oh,” L hoped Light got called. He was starting to get excited, it would be really neat if Light came home with a medal or trophy. L thought he looked pretty hot all oiled up as well. It was strange sharing his body with a room full of people, but fun at the same time.

Matt and L shared excited looks when Light made the top five. Light seemed surprised. He wasn't really expecting to make it far. He wasn't a body builder, really, he was just in really good shape. B made it to the top five as well, and it took everything L had not to let out an audible boo. After being asked to go through a series of poses again, the judges quietly deliberated before calling everyone's placing.

To his absolute shock, Light Yagami took first place. He was awarded a gigantic gold medal to hang around his neck. L and Matt clasped and cheered, and L took multiple pictures with his phone. To sweeten the deal even more, the asshole ex didn't even place. Once Light was off the stage, he hung his medal around L's neck and kissed him. “Thank you for being here today, babe. I know this isn't really your scene.”

“It was fun, but I'm starving. Can we go get dinner?” L asked as he admired his boyfriend's medal.

“Yes. I'm hungry too. Wanna join us, Matt?”

“Actually, Mel's has plans for me tonight. You guys have fun.”

Light and L gathered Light’s things and he waited patiently while his boyfriend changed back into his street clothes. B walked by and they locked eyes, and L couldn't help but stick his tongue out at him. B rolled his eyes and walked over.

“I'm sorry about earlier,” he said, seeming sincere. “I really do miss you. It was good seeing you again.”

“Well, I don't miss you,” L said, finally taking that stand he always wanted to take, “I'll be happy if I never see you again.”

“Shit, Lawliet. You sure know how to cut a guy.”

“Learned from the best.” With that, B sulked away and L was proud of himself. There was so much more he could say, wanted to say, but he left it. B didn't deserve another wasted breath.

“Ready to go?” Light asked as he appeared from the dressing room.

“Yes.”

Light grabbed L's hand and walked him out. “Sleep over tonight?” Light asked.

“My place or yours?”

“Yours since I've already got an overnight bag packed,” Light said, lifting his duffel. L just smiled.

There was a restaurant walking distance from the hotel, so Light tossed his bag in his car and the two walked over. L hadn't eaten since breakfast, his nerves and excitement causing him to forget about his snacks. He knew he'd probably make a less than stellar menu choice tonight judging by how hungry he was. He didn't care, though. He didn't have to put on airs around Light.

Dinner was satisfying, and the two of them split a chocolate mousse cake to celebrate Light’s victory. Although, Light had maybe two bites and L inhaled the rest. They drove separately to L's house, both excited to spend yet another weekend together.

The moment they stepped inside, Light pulled L to him, “We should get naked in the shower. I want to get all this oil off me.”

“I don't mind helping.”

Light slapped his ass playfully and L yelped as he made his way up the stairs. They shed their clothes quickly, kissing and touching each other as they waited for the water to get hot. L splashed Light in the face to get him back for the ass slap.

Once under the hot water, L began rubbing body wash all over Light as they made out. The water matted his hair to his face, and Light thought he looked so damn sexy like that. “Mmm, I can't get enough of you,” Light whispered into L's mouth.

L felt much the same as he massaged shampoo into soaking wet auburn hair. Even though it had barely been over a week since they met, L knew he was falling in love with this beautiful man. There was no way around it. He wanted Light every day for the rest of his life.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Light unexpectedly pushed L's back up against the cold tile wall. He held L there with his body, Light’s aching hardness rubbing against him in a way that made L ache for him even more. Light's tongue left his mouth and trailed his jaw, neck, and collarbone. He sunk down onto his knees and began sucking L off, L's fingers twining in his wet hair as he moaned.

“Oh, baby, yes. I'm close,” L said as he began pulling harder and harder on Light's hair with every intense suck. It didn't take long for him to come, Light drinking it down as he always did, smiling up at L when he was finished.

L felt boneless between the climax and the heat of the shower. When Light stood, they held each other a moment before Light cut off the water and stepped out. The chill of the bathroom woke L up a bit, and he dried off quickly, looking forward to getting warm under the covers with Light.

Light got L in the ass with his towel on the way out of the bathroom, and L yelped, rubbing the red spot left behind as Light laughed. They both got under the covers, Light on top of L, shivering together as they tried to warm their bodies. After a few kisses, the body heat trapped under the covers worked its magic. Light sat up and reached for L's nightstand, opening his drawer of sex toys. “I want to play with Mr Dildo tonight,” Light said with a wicked smile.

“Alright,” L said, the anticipation of being penetrated already causing him to become hard again.

Light slicked it up and teased L's entrance with it, pressing the tip in and out and rubbing it up and down his crack. After a few minutes, he impaled L, causing him to gasp at the unexpected penetration. He pulled it all the way out and rammed it in again, and this time L cried out. At first Light thought he hurt L, but after checking, L reassured him he wanted more.

Light fucked him hard and fast with the dildo, his arm burning from the effort as L writhed beneath him. “Come for me, my little slut,” Light said.

Light hadn't called him any names like that before, but it was fucking hot. “I am! I'm gonna come like a good whore!”

Light pulled the dildo out and placed his mouth over L's cock at the moment of climax, sucking down his hot spurts of come. L felt dizzy and exhausted. How the hell Light always managed to get him to come twice was a mystery to him, but he wasn't complaining.

“Get on your stomach,” Light said, wiping his mouth. L rolled over and Light slicked up his cock and slammed inside the well prepared hole before him. Grabbing L's thighs, Light fucked him fast and hard, knowing that he'd come quickly after delaying gratification for so long.

His climax was explosive, and he dug his nails into L's soft flesh as he rutted and came. Pulling out, he sunk down and wasted no time licking L clean. L moaned into the blankets beneath him, this part of sex quickly becoming his favorite.

* * *

When he was finished, he crawled back into bed and pulled L to him. It was all Light could do not to tell L he loved him. It was too soon and he knew it. He didn't want to freak the guy out, not when things were going so well. Instead he fell asleep with the words on his tongue, the love of his life in his arms.


	7. Diet Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L makes a bad decision.

The weeks flew by and the two grew closer, enjoying dates and overnights and how much brighter the world seemed when someone special was there to light it up. Light had a drawer of things at L's place, and L had clothes in Light's closet.

The only thing dampening the perfection of their relationship was the frustrating stagnation in L's weight loss progress. Light wanted him to meet his family soon, and L felt he couldn't face them at his current weight. Tightening up his caloric intake, L cut out all sugar the week before he was to have dinner with Light’s family in a last ditch effort to lose a few pounds.

“Are you feeling alright baby? You look pale,” Light said as they enjoyed a walk through the local park.

“Yeah, I'm fine,” L lied. He wasn't fine. He felt like shit. He hadn't eaten since yesterday partly because of anxiety about meeting Light’s parents so soon and partly because, well, he really wanted to lose that weight.

“Let’s sit for a bit,” Light said, walking them over to a bench.

The moment L sat, everything went black. He fell sideways off the bench into a pile on the ground. “L!” Light yelled, jumping to roll him face up. He was breathing, but Light couldn't fully wake him. Shaking his shoulders got a mumble and eyes rolling into the back of his head. Light pulled out his phone and called emergency services as people gathered around to see if they could help.

***

When L came to in the hospital, Light was sitting in a chair staring off into space. He seemed upset, somehow perturbed. “Hey baby,” L said weakly.

Light jolted from his thoughts and looked at L. A small smile cracked his face but he still seemed mad. “Hey, are you hungry?”

L wondered why that was the first thing Light asked. “A little, maybe.”

“I bought you chicken nuggets if you want them,” Light slid the food over. “Baby, your blood sugar was 10, and your protein levels were nearly non existent. You've got a vitamin B12 deficiency too.”

“Oh wow, that sounds bad,” L said as he took the food from its packaging.

“Baby, have you not been eating? Is something wrong?”

L felt embarrassed. He realized he'd taken his diet restrictions too far, but he didn't want Light to know he was dieting. “I have been trying to lose weight. Um, I was nervous about meeting your family and it took my appetite away, so I figured win-win. I lose the weight faster.”

Light shook his head, “No, baby that's not how you lose weight. Why didn't you tell me? This is my profession. I went to school for nutrition. I could have helped you do this safely.”

As Light’s anger gave way to loving concern, L clenched his eyes shut as tight as he could to keep the water works at bay. Crying in front of Light once was enough for a lifetime. Try as he might, however, the tears came anyway. “I'm just so ashamed of my weight,” he managed to stutter out. “I see the way people look at us, wondering what the hell a guy like you is doing with the likes of me.”

“They don't matter,” Light said as he grabbed L's hands and gave them a gentle squeeze. “It doesn't matter to me what size you are, L. What matters is that you’re healthy and you feel good. You could be fat, skinny, somewhere in between- I don't care. I'm going to love you either way.”

L sniffled, “You love me?”

Light smiled, a laugh escaping him, “Yes, of course I do.”

“I love you too!” It felt good to finally say it but it started the water works up again. Light laughed softly at L's emotional meltdown, kissing his forehead and patiently waiting for him to calm down.

“Please eat,” Light said. “And when we get home and you're feeling up to it, I'll show you a meal plan and help you do this the right way, ok?”

“Ok,” L said as he bit into a nugget. It was cold and salty and the best thing L had ever eaten.

Light decided he was staying with L for the next couple days to make sure he made a full recovery. They went grocery shopping and picked out a good multi vitamin, a protein shake, and planned out simple meals L could cook in advance and then place in Tupperware so he had all his meals ready to go for the week. Light even helped him cook everything and portion it out. Much to L's surprise and delight, it included carbs like rice and pasta. L thought for sure he'd have to eliminate those things.  
“If you want, we can start making this an every Sunday thing. I would love to help you meal plan,” Light said.

“That sounds amazing. I would love that. Thank you baby,” L pulled Light into a tight hug and kissed his sweet mouth, “I'm sorry I scared you.”

“I thought I was going to lose you. Not gonna lie, it was the most terrifying moment of my life.”

That made L feel pretty shitty, but he vowed to never do anything like that again. The last thing he wanted to do was worry Light. Part of their deal was L had to commit to coming to the gym and get a physical from his doctor to make sure everything was working as it should. L battled with him over the gym, saying there would be too many people. But Light had a point when he said nobody was ever there at 5am. That's usually when L walked anyway.

This was a fight L couldn't win, so he agreed to 3 days a week at the gym and made an appointment with his doctor that day. Joy. The guy was probably going to stick his fingers up his butt, and not in the fun way. 


	8. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L learns a disturbing truth about Light's past

It wasn't that horrible, going to the doctor. They drew blood, which sucked but whatever. Other than that it was vitals and a million questions. Nothing too invasive. L felt like things were going well until the doctor said his blood pressure and glucose were high and depending on the lab results, chances were he was prediabetic. As it stood now, if he didn't get his health under control, he was headed to an early grave. The BMI scale put him at morbidly obese and he had around 100lbs to lose. _Great_, L thought. This was exactly why he avoided doctors.

He told Light everything and it was no shock to L that he was encouraging. “These are all issues we can do something about, L. So that's good.”

“Thank you baby. I love you. See you tonight?”

“You bet. Love you too. Gotta go now, that old man is here for his session.”

L let himself into Light's apartment. They'd gotten each other keys to their places, and while they hadn't talked about moving in together yet, it was clearly heading that direction. L decided to spend his time straightening up, though there wasn't much to do. He unloaded the dishwasher and opened the freezer to see what he could set aside to thaw for dinner.

Light had whole carrots in the fridge and L thought it would be nice to roast them. Roasted carrots were freaking delicious in his opinion, something he'd never thought he'd say about a vegetable I'm a million years. While slicing them, however, the knife slipped and got his finger. “Fuck,” he said, pressing a paper towel to it.

In the bathroom, he couldn't find Band-Aids of any kind. There cut wasn't that bad, but he couldn't just walk around with a paper towel on it all night. Wondering where else they could be, he decided to check Light’s closet. Nothing. In a last ditch effort to find some he opened the nightstand drawer and found a first aid kit. Bingo! When he lifted it out, he was so focused on getting his finger wrapped that he didn't see the pictures tucked beneath the kit at first. It was only when he went to put it back that he noticed them. “What is this?”

Lifting the stack out, he sat on the floor and stared in confusion at what looked like professional pictures of Light in extremely pornographic poses. As he flipped through pictures of Light jacking off and stuffing toys up his ass, L nearly choked when he stumbled upon pictures of Light _fucking_ another guy. Covering his mouth in horror, L threw the pictures back into the drawer, placed the first aid kit on top, and slammed the drawer shut.

He tried to go back to cooking, but he was shaking too hard. He debated on just going home. Why did Light have pictures like that? Did he do porn as a side hustle? If so, L had to admit that he was not ok with that. He wasn't willing to share Light in that way. Sex was sacred in his opinion. Something for just the two of them. Was Light actively fucking other people? The thought made L sick. As he deliberated on what to do, the door opened and Light walked through.

“Hey baby!” He greeted warmly, dropping his gym bag by the door and walking over to L. “Cut yourself?”

“Yeah.”

“You ok? You look off,” Light said, touching his forehead. It was in these moments L hated how well Light could read him.

“Can we talk?”

“Sure, baby. What's up?”

Shakily, L did his best to just say it, “I found pictures in your nightstand where your first aid kit was. They, uh, were quite, um, sexual in nature. Can you please explain to me why you have pictures like that? I feel a little worried.”

“Oh fuck.” Light blushed, “Baby I forgot I had them. I'll throw them away. I am not exactly proud of this, but I used to sell nudes in college when money was tight. I may have dabbled in amateur porn, but I hated it. I promise you I don't do that now.”

L felt as though a weight had lifted off him. “I hope money is never so tight that you feel you have to do that again.”

“I mean, I'm doing pretty good, so let's hope not,” Light smiled awkwardly.

“Baby, I know we haven't gotten to a place yet where we really talk about finances. I mean, we don't share any bills so there's no reason. What I'm trying to say is I'm actually quite wealthy, and if you're ever in a bind, please just say so. I never want to see you desperate like that,” L felt he'd rambled a bit, but it was always awkward talking about his wealth.

“You’re wealthy?” Light honestly would've never guessed by how modest a lifestyle L led.

L blushed, “Extremely, actually.”

“Holy shit, that's nuts.” Light pulled L into him and kissed him sweetly, “You're the best thing that's ever happened to me.”

L smiled and looked into those stunning amber eyes. It was easy to say he felt much the same. In many ways, Light had saved his life. There was no way to know for certain, of course, but one could surmise easily that L's former lifestyle would've killed him before his time. Everything was different now, and he had Light to thank for that.

“Before I forget, mom says this weekend works,” Light said as he let L go and finished up what L had started with the carrots.

They had to cancel their dinner with Light's family when L had his misadventure in the hospital, and it was taking a bit of coordinating to get everyone free on the same night. “Perfect,” L smiled. He'd been steadily losing weight again thanks to Light's plan, and while he wasn't anywhere near where he wanted to be, he was feeling a little more confident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so Mr. Perfect isn't as perfect as we thought. That's ok!


	9. Meet The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L meets Light's family.

“They're going to love you, stop being so nervous,” Light assured as they approached the Yagami family home. L's anxiety was honestly pretty adorable, Light thought. It meant he cared.

Light also tried explaining to him that his parents are appreciative of anyone he brings over who makes him happy and isn't as annoying as the last girlfriend he had before he came out to them. In high school he dated Misa Amane, the world's finest mistake. Nowadays she was a successful model and actress, but back then she was a stick thin, brainless blond who sounded like a squeaky toy. As long as Light didn't repeat that mistake, everything was good.

That little story didn't stop L from fretting over every little thing, however. In the back of his mind he wondered if they were going to judge him by his size. Were they all into fitness like Light? Would he be the odd one out? It was too late to back out now because Light had rung the doorbell and his mother was now at the door ushering them inside.

They'd brought a scratch made peach pie, courtesy of Light’s amazing baking skills. It didn't take long for L to figure out where Light got his skill set. His mother Sachiko was a beast in the kitchen. Sayu, his younger sister, was adorable and excited to meet L. Souichiro, Light’s father, not only looked nothing like Light but was a touch intimidating. He was a nice man, however, and the first to ask L what he did for a living.

“You're _the_ detective L?” Souichiro seemed surprised. “You aided us in an investigation last year to find a serial killer who was grabbing women off the street. Do you remember?”

“Oh, yes. That was very stressful. It seemed like so many women were disappearing daily,” L said. Although L never met the people he worked with, it was common for him to aid the police in difficult cases. He always made contact through a computer, either by email, Skype, or even over the phone. But he never showed his face. It was too dangerous. Too many people wanted him dead. He knew his secret was safe with the Yagami's, however.

“Time to eat!” Sachiko announced. She'd prepared a delicious fish dish with roasted vegetables. Of course it was healthy and everybody was lean and fit. He was definitely the odd one out, but they still made him feel quite at home.

Accustomed to making better and better decisions regarding portion control, L was satisfied with a normal piece of pie after dinner. He didn't really even crave more. Progress.

Light and L stepped outside to enjoy a glass of wine and watch the stars. Spilling his glass like the clutz he was, L excused himself to go clean up. Quietly he crossed the living room toward the bathroom, not wanting to draw attention to his shirt. However, that meant Sachiko and Souichiro didn't hear him and didn't know to hush their conversation.

“He's just so big. I don't know if he's right for our son,” Sachiko said.

“Give him a chance, Sachiko. Weight can be lost, but intelligence like that doesn't come around often.”

The words hurt L and he took a moment to breathe deep and try not to meltdown in the bathroom. Scrubbing his shirt clean, all he could think about was how they thought he wasn't good enough for their son because he was fat. It wasn't that he treated him well or that they were in love, no. It was his weight. How shallow. L couldn't wait to just go home.

He hustled out of the bathroom and back outside to Light. “Can we leave?”

“What happened?”

“I overheard your parents talking. Apparently I'm too fat for you.” The hurt was plain in his eyes.

Light was infuriated, “Wait in the car, please.”

“Light, please don't make a scene.”

“This is unacceptable. I'm saying something to them. You can go with me or wait in the car,” Light said, fists balled. L chose the car easily.

Light stormed into the house, fuming but still knowing to keep a respectful tone with his parents. “Mom, dad, we’re headed out. L overheard your hurtful comments about his weight. Neither of us appreciate that. It's completely uncalled for.”

Sachiko turned to him, embarrassed. “Baby, I'm sorry. I'm just concerned-“

“His weight is none of your concern. I'm incredibly embarrassed. Goodnight.” He turned and left. Even though Sachiko and Souichiro called after him, he didn't stop. They tried calling and texting once he was in the car as well. He just ignored them.

Turning to L, he grabbed his hand, “How dare they. You are beautiful and perfect and I love you so much.”

L looked at Light, noticing he was obviously hurt by his parents as well. Somehow, he hadn't expected that. _What hurts me hurts him,_ L thought. “I love you too, baby. Remember what you said? Nothing matters but us.”

Light nodded, “That's right.” He tried to focus on those encouraging words but he still felt crappy. His own parents couldn't support the healthiest relationship he'd ever had. No, they'd take a toxic, gaslighting meat head over L any day. Appearances were important, after all. Infuriated, his grip on the steering wheel tightened.

The ride back home was tense and silent. L wished he had just pretended not to hear them. Then again, Light could read him like a book. He would've known something was wrong. When they stepped into the house, L grabbed Light's hand, “Hey,” he said softly, tugging Light to him.

Light kidded him softly, “What, baby?”

“I've been dealing with insults like that and worse all my life, baby. It hurts, sure, but I don't let it get me any longer than a moment or two. I feel crappy for a moment, then I let it go. If I hang onto it, they win.”

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Light said as he hugged L tight against him. “I'm going to try to let it go. It's just hard because it's my parents.”

“I know. That does make it worse. You know what though? Once they get to know me, I'm sure they'll see what you see.” L smiled.

“Right now all I want to see is you naked,” Light said as he grabbed handfuls of L's ass and squeezed.

“That can be arranged,” L smiled as Light kissed him.


	10. The Plans We Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light and L move in together

As they made love that night, Light was sure of one thing; he would marry L one day. The man beneath him who shared his life, his love and his body with Light meant more and more to him daily. He'd grown as a person because of L, felt more confident, more secure. No matter what happened in his life, L would be there to welcome him with warm, open arms and endless Love. This wasn't the kind of thing that happened everyday. It was rare and it was real. 

His needy tongue explored L's mouth, and L's lips closed around it and sucked, sending a thrill through Light as he lost himself inside the velvet perfection that was L's body. They rocked together seamlessly, Light’s fingers gently massaging L's nipples until he felt him tightening around his shaft, shuddering as he climaxed between them. 

“Oh, L, you’re so perfect,” Light moaned as he closed his eyes and focused on his thrusts. L always felt so beautiful during sex. Light was always telling him how gorgeous and perfect he was, and it gave him a safe place to be vulnerable and feel attractive while completely naked for the first time in his life. Stretch marks, cellulite, love handles, all of his imperfections knew Light’s loving touch. 

Finally Light climaxed with a sharp cry, panting and legs shaky from the effort. But they both knew he wasn't done yet. His warm, wet tongue cleaned off L's belly before sliding between his legs for more. “Oh, God,” L groaned, toes curling as his dick twitched and threatened to become hard again. It felt so good to have Light’s mouth on him, sipping come from his ass and licking him clean. And God was it hot to watch him do it.

Finished, Light climbed back up L's body and laid his head on his chest. L twirled auburn locks in his fingers, wondering what their future might look like together. Where would they live, how would their careers evolve? They hadn't even been together all that long, but L wanted to build a life with this man.

Light tilted his head up to see L's face better. “Do you want to live together?”

L paused. Of course he did! “I would love that, but where is this coming from?”

“I've actually been thinking about it for a while now. It just seems like the logical next step.”

L couldn't argue with that. “My place or yours?”

“Your place is bigger.”

“Yeah but yours is nicer,” L said. “Or we can buy something new? What do you think?”

“I think we're going house shopping soon.” Light smiled and L giggled. 

***

Turned out house shopping was harder than they initially gave it credit for. They had no real plan when they looked at the first few houses, but it became clear quite quickly that they needed to discuss their wants and needs and come to an agreement. Light wanted a space to work out and L wanted a home office. They both agreed a spare bedroom for the occasional guest was wise. Light fancied a big kitchen, and a nice garden was Paramount to L. 

List in hand, they met a real estate agent for a tour of a beautiful home in a prestigious neighborhood. She walked them through the first floor, with its high ceilings and panoramic windows. The place was stunning. To L's delight, there was a garden in the back and the property backed up to a lake.

“Upstairs are the bedrooms,” she said, leading the way. The first door on the left was already cracked open a bit and she pushed on it. “Currently it's being used as a nursery. You could keep it that way if you two are looking to have children soon!”

Awkward silence followed as the two men stared at each other. Children had never been brought up. The agent coughed and continued down the hall toward the other 3 bedrooms. She cut the awkward silence and continued the tour with ease. 

Afterward, the men sat in the car on the driveway of the house they just toured. “So,” Light said, “Are we going to talk about it?”

“Guess we have to,” L said. 

“Do you want kids?”

“Do you?”

“I asked first.”

“Ok fine,” L said. “I- I don't know. Honestly I never thought of it before. I still feel like a kid myself.”

Light sighed and looked down at the steering wheel, “I do,” he said. 

L looked at him, “Really?”

“Well, yeah. I always thought I'd have a couple of kids and a house in the suburbs and a gay mini van and a golden retriever and just live the middle class dream,” he laughed at himself under his breath. “That sounds stupid.”

L smiled, “It's not stupid. It's cute.” He took Light's hand, “Can we start with the golden retriever and see how things go?”

Light laughed, “Sure.” 

“What did you think of the house?”

“Loved it.”

“Me too.” L looked thoughtful for a moment. “Good school system here. Low crime rate. Park is walking distance.”

Light smiled and blushed and leaned over to kiss L. “Sounds perfect for a family.”

“Sure does.” L squeezed Light’s hand. “Let’s make an offer.”

***

The offer was accepted and the happy couple found themselves packing their boxes and stressing the hell out. Light had to break his lease a little early, taking a small chunk of his savings that hurt to let go of. L's birthday was around the corner and October wasn’t exactly the best time to be selling a house. 

Light wanted to plan something special for L's birthday. Besides, they'd hit the 6th month mark on being together, and Light wanted to do something special for that as well. Between working and moving, however, he wasn't sure exactly when he'd have the time to plan anything. Exhausted, he threw himself on their couch one night and said, “Baby, what do you want to do for your birthday?”

“Honestly, I kind of want to go to a haunted house.”

Light cracked an eye, “Really?” Seemed simple enough.

“Yeah, I like stuff like that and rarely get to go,” L explained.

“Alright, we’ll go. I would love to take you,” Light smiled. 

L walked over to the couch and laid down, placing his head on Light's lap. Light stroked his back with one hand and played with his hair with the other. “I lost 10 more pounds,” L mumbled.

“Really? Great job, baby. I'm proud of you,” Light leaned over and kissed his cheek. L smiled and within ten minutes, they were both asleep. 

***

With all the moving and heavy lifting, they skipped working out for a week. Several times they ordered takeout out fast-food, and L put 5lbs back on of the ten he lost the week before. He'd still lost a total of 50lbs, however, so it wasn't a big deal. He just didn't want to get stuck back in old habits.

Once they were settled, however, it was back to the routine of breakfast smoothies and him walking while Light ran. L tried to jog a few times, but it was murder on his knees. He was excited though, they were planning to go to the scariest haunted house in the city and afterward they'd pig out on cake and ice cream. It sounded like heaven to him. 

When he rounded the corner however, his heart stopped. A car was in the middle of the intersection, traffic was stopped, and a group of people were standing around a body in the road. L could make out the shoes, and they looked just like Light’s. _Oh God, that's Light!_ Sirens blared in the background as he took off running, heart hammering in his chest. The police pulled up followed by an ambulance. “That’s my boyfriend! He's my boyfriend!” L cried when an officer tried to stop him.

They allowed L into the back of the ambulance with Light, who was critical. The car had failed to stop at the stop sign and was speeding, sending Light flying across the intersection upon impact. He had several broken bones, road rash, a head injury, and possible internal bleeding. L was a mess as he held Light's bloody hand, sobbing uncontrollably the entire way to the hospital. Light would be taken straight to imaging and then surgery, he knew. Things were bad. Really, really bad.


	11. It'll Be Ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light goes into surgery

There was nothing that was going to come between L and that ER waiting room vending machine. Judgmental looks from strangers be damned. They didn't know what he was going through, how tortured he felt. But all the MnM's and chips and sodas in the world couldn't keep his panic in check.

Light's family arrived and he burst into tears all over again as he hugged them. “He's in surgery now. Doctor said he had a brain bleed and liver damage. His spine is real messed up. They don't know if they can fix it.”

This was horrible news. They sat down with L and tried to comfort him and each other. As long as Light lived, everything would be ok. It was ok if he had to be in a wheel chair. As long as he pulled through.

A few cups of coffee and a couple hours later, a doctor came out to find them. “He’s in recovery sleeping. You'll be able to see him soon when we move him to a room. He'll need to see a spine specialist. There's a lot of damage.”

“Thank you so much, doctor,” Souichiro said. Sachiko and L were holding hands, standing as close together as possible. 

A little while later they were taken to see Light. He'd woken up, but they were warned that he was a bit confused and emotional. That was normal for a brain injury of this kind, however. 

“Hey baby,” L said as he walked in and sat in a chair next to Light, taking his hand.

“Hey. You're L, right?” Light seemed a bit dazed but L knew to be patient. “How do I know you again?”

L smiled, trying to keep it together, “I'm your boyfriend.”

“Really?” Light’s eyes widened, “Holy crap! You're my boyfriend? But you're so beautiful. Is this for real?”

L laughed hard. It was a much needed reprieve from the trauma of the day. “Yes, baby. It's for real. We've been together 6 months.”

“Wow,” Light said breathlessly, “That's nuts. I can't believe it. I must be the luckiest guy alive.”

_That's certainly true,_ L thought as he considered how hard he'd been hit. The driver was carted straight off to jail as well, but L didn't get a name or anything. “I think I'm the lucky one. Want to say hi to your parents?”

“Yeah,” Light said, smiling when his family walked up, “Hey guys. Did you know about him?”

They giggled, “Yes dear. We met,” Sachiko said. “Do you know what happened?”

“I had an accident,” he said, “But you know, I don't really remember it.”

“That's ok. The important thing is that you'll be ok,” Souichiro said, stoic as ever.

“I'm glad you're alright,” Sayu said with a squeeze of Light’s hand.

“Me too. I know you just got here, but I'm pretty tired. Is it alright if I sleep?”

“Of course,” L said, “We’ll be right here when you wake up.”

As Light nodded off, L tried to find something to watch on the TV. The rest of the Yagami clan went downstairs to get something to eat. They'd all skipped dinner in their frantic attempt to get to the hospital as fast as possible. Relief washed over L now that he knew Light would be ok. There was still the matter of his spine, but for now everything was alright.

Over the next few days, Light’s friend Matt would visit and bring along his boyfriend Mello for L to meet for the first time. The spine specialist would arrive and have new pictures taken before consulting the patient. He'd suggest surgery, but give no guarantees that Light would regain full mobility. It was distressing news to hear, especially for someone who always enjoyed being active.

Light's surgery day came and went, and while it was considered successful, Light didn't seem any better. He started physical therapy and L was there every step of the way to cheer him on. It wasn't enough, however. Eventually Light fell into a deep depression. He accepted the fact that he'd never walk again. 

L tried everything he could think of to cheer him up. He took him for long walks on sunny days, watched movies with him, made him his favorite foods. It was no use. “Baby, do you think maybe we should talk to the doctor about an antidepressant?”

Light was staring despondently out the window. “Sure, whatever,” he mumbled.

L was at his wits end. In desperation he did a Google search on how to help Light cope with his new limitations. The search led to him stumbling upon a website for a disabled men's basketball team. “No way,” L said to himself as he read about it. “Light would love this.”

“Hey, I have a surprise for you,” L said as he made his way back into the living room. “Let’s go.”

“Go where?”

“It's a surprise!” L wheeled a rather unenthusiastic Light outside and hoisted him into their car before packing up his chair. 

They drove to an older, slightly run down looking YMCA. Light just stared at L like he'd lost his damn mind as L excitedly got his chair out and placed him gingerly in it. “Why do I have a bad feeling about this?”

“Because you're a pessimist. Now come on!” L gave him a push but Light liked Wheeling himself around and swatted at L. L laughed as he held the door open for his adorable boyfriend. 

Inside, Light could hear the sounds of a basketball being dribbled and shots being made. People were shouting and talking smack. L signed them in and when they rounded the corner, a group of wheelchair bound men were playing basketball on an indoor court. “L…” he was so moved by his boyfriend’s love that he felt the tears well in his eyes. He reached up and L leaned in for a hug.

“I love you. Do you want to join them?” L asked.

“Hell yeah!” 


	12. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happy couple takes an important step in their relationship. L gets Light a gift.

L hadn't seen Light smile so big in months. He was sweaty, exhausted, and still playing hard. After the game, he got a few numbers from some of the men and learned he could officially join a team. One of the men told him they often competed on a national level. That certainly piqued Light’s interest.

“Come down here and kiss your sweaty boyfriend,” Light cheekily demanded, hair matted and shirt soaked.

“With pleasure,” L loved the salty taste on his lips. “Are you joining a team?”

“I’d like to, if that's ok with you.”

“I'll be your biggest fan,” L winked.

On the ride home Light grabbed L's hand. “Marry me,” he said. “You're the best part of my life, L. Please say you'll marry me.”

L glanced over and met shining eyes with his favorite smile. “I would love nothing more. Let's do it. Let's get married.”

Light squeezed L's hand and felt euphoric. L would be his husband soon. He couldn't wait. They made it home and went through the usual routine of L helping him into his chair, holding open the front door for him to wheel through. As L carried Light to their bedroom, he couldn't help but giggle at the tent in Light's sweat pants. “You’re not too tired?”

“It's not like I do any of the work,” Light joked. That was true. Sex changed a lot for them now that Light was paralyzed. They moved the bed against the wall so Light didn't fall off, and sometimes L leaned him against the wall on his side so they could give each other oral. Now that L had lost nearly 100lbs, he wasn't too big to ride Light either. But Light had started expressing a desire to be on the receiving end of things, so they bought a special pillow to prop him up on when L penetrated him. Despite his paralysis, he could feel it, especially when L hit his prostate. 

L laid his now fiancé out on the bed and removed his clothing. “Shower first?”

“Shower sex?”

L giggled, “We can try but it's a little crowded in there with the chair.” L figured he could probably get on his knees and blow him. He carried his naked lover into the bathroom and set him on the toilet while he started the shower. 

L stripped as they waited for the water to heat up. Light looked him over with hungry eyes. “You’re so beautiful, you know that?”

L blushed, “I'm glad you think so,” he said. He had loose skin from his weight loss and it didn't make him feel much better about his body than when he was fat. 

“if I thought I could get away with it I would burn all of your clothing and force you to go naked all the time.” 

“So violent,” L giggled as he bent over to kiss Light. When he turned to test the water, Light slapped his ass. L yelped and slipped a little, nearly falling over into the tub.

“Oh shit! Sorry babe!” Light laughed.

“Don't worry, I'll get you back,” L teased with a wicked smile.

“I sure hope so,” Light smiled.

***

A few days later.

“Hey baby, wheel yourself in here and look at this!” L called out from his office.

“What is it?” Light asked as he rounded the corner.

“So, there's a track system we can have installed in the ceiling, and a harness type thing you hook yourself too, and you can move freely about the house. You'll be more independent. What do you think?”

Light leaned in and looked over the webpage. “I think it's fucking obscenely expensive,” Light said.

“Well, good thing I'm obscenely wealthy. Consider it my wedding gift to you.” L pecked Light on the cheek and reached for his phone to call the company.

Light reached over for the mouse and clicked through the website, checking out the features and watching tutorial videos. He'd even be able to go upstairs. If they had kids, he'd be able to take care of them. L wouldn't have to be overburdened with him and a baby. Now that it was officially happening, he couldn’t wait.

It would be a few weeks, and the installation process was pretty intense, but it was well worth the hassle. “Money well spent,” L said as Light tried out the controls, gliding across the living room.

“This is fucking awesome!” Light yelled as he zoomed by again.

“You're going to break it on the first day if you don’t slow down,” L giggled. 

Light zoomed over to L and stopped, leaning in for a kiss. L wrapped his arms around Light and heaved unexpectedly. “What’s wrong?” Light asked, putting his arms around L to comfort him.

“I haven't held you like this in so long,” he said, his voice muffled by Light’s shirt. 

Light understood and quietly held L while he wept. Stroking L's hair and kissing the side of his face, Light whispered how much he loved and appreciated L in his ear. Told him he was amazing and the best thing that ever happened to him. 

Light pulled away from L a little bit and cupped his face lovingly. “How about I make dinner tonight since I can actually reach everything?”

“I would love that. What's on the menu?”

“Tacos!”

***

With a new sense of Independence, Light began getting up early and doing chores and fixing breakfast. He'd make them both smoothies and then get in his chair, and L would push him down the street. Sometimes Light wheeled himself while L jogged. He was getting into pretty good shape and could go about two miles before he crapped out. 

L worked from home several days a week now, only going downtown into the office if it were truly necessary. Now that Light didn't need so much help all the time, he felt better about leaving him alone. The first few times he did it he panicked a little and may have texted Light a little too often to check up on him. But after some time passed, L became comfortable with it.

Their wedding date was fast approaching, and they'd decided on a small wedding at a cute countryside vineyard. It was wheelchair accessible, stunning, and the wine was delicious. Light invited all his basketball buddies, and the vineyard was prepared with shuttles to accommodate his friends and make their stay enjoyable. They went with a package that included food and décor so they didn't have to worry about it. Light's basketball team had championships coming up, and it was taking most of their focus anyway.

A few weeks before the wedding, L came home from a long day at the office to find Light preparing dinner. With a kiss and excited smile, L said, “I got you a wedding present!”

“But you already got me this,” Light pointed to his harness.

“Yeah, I know. This is more for us both,” L was so excited he could hardly contain himself. “I'm just going to go get it. Hang on.”

L went back out into the garage and reappeared a moment later with a yellow ball of fluff in his arms. His smile was huge as he held the whimpering pup out to Light. Light melted as he reached out and brought the little puppy to his chest. “Oh, my God. He's so freaking cute!”

“I thought we could get him trained as a service dog. There's a reputable trainer not far from us,” L explained. 

“What's his name?” Light asked between nuzzles and kisses.

“He doesn't have one yet. I thought you would like the honors,” L said.

“He looks like a Jack to me,” Light smiled, holding the brown eyed pup at eye level, “Welcome to your new home, Jack.”


	13. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light and L get hitched

Jack went to stay with his new trainer when Light and L left early in the morning for their wedding. L would’ve been annoyed by Light's ridiculously detailed care plan he outlined for the trainer if Light wasn't just so damned adorable. He made sure to point out Jack's favorite toy, and that if he cried at night to give him the blanket that smelled like him. Cindy, the trainer, was patient and friendly, understanding of Light’s qualms. She assured them little Jack was in great hands, but when Light kissed that fuzzy face and handed him over, it didn't feel right. When they left, Jack cried and howled for them, and Light was visibly upset by the whole ordeal. “Baby, once he’s trained you'll be able to take him everywhere.”

“I know. It’s just hard.”

Light’s thoughts soon turned to other things as they wound through the mountains. They were both filled with nervous excitement, smiling at each other as they held hands. The drive took about an hour, and they stopped and got breakfast on the way. The weather was perfect for their special day, with the sun shining through a few clouds as a light breeze caused yellow and red leaves to dance across the road.

Usually tradition dictates the two not see each other right before the wedding, but given Light’s situation, he needed L's help getting ready. They shared one large dressing room, and Light waited patiently while L hung and unzipped their tuxes from their clothing bags. “Alright, time to strip,” L joked.

Light got his shirt off but depended on L to help with his bottom half. At home he'd learned how to lean into his sling and though it took a good effort, he could dress and undress himself. He was alright with having a little less independence today, however. L never made him feel less human for needing assistance. He never seemed bothered or resentful. Light knew L would be too old one day to do this anymore, and he’d joked about hiring a hot male nurse when the time came. L always replied he'd hire the ugliest woman he could find named Ulga to give him sponge baths. L laughed but Light shivered at the thought.

L managed to get Light’s pants off and slacks on without too much hassle. He was basically a pro by now. Light took it from there, looking into the mirror once the rest of his tux was on so he could adjust his boutonniere and make sure everything looked perfect.

“Looking sharp, baby,” L said with a smile.

“Not so bad yourself,” Light teased. “Ready?”

L nodded and opened the door. Light wheeled out and they made their way into the main room. It was beautifully decorated and the ambiance was quite romantic. They were both pleasantly surprised how nice everything turned out for being a generic wedding package. 

Family and friends filtered in, enjoying wine and hors d’oeuvres at the open bar as they waited for the ceremony to begin. It was agreed that there wouldn't be a procession. Light’s groomsmen were all wheelchair bound and since Light couldn't walk the aisle with his father, they decided to skip it altogether. Both men waited at the alter with the pastor and their bridal parties as everyone took their seats and became quiet. The pastor said a few words, and L grew anxious as it came time to say their vows.

“Light, I have never felt about somebody the way I feel about you. You're beautiful, brilliant, kind, generous and unendingly patient. You make me feel loved and for the first time in my life, gorgeous. I never thought that would be a word used to describe me, but when you said it that first night we met, I believed it. Light, I can't wait to be your husband and spend the rest of my life loving you.”

“L, you stuck with me during my darkest hour. You've seen me at my absolute worst, where I didn't want to live anymore. Somehow, in the midst of that pain, you saw a bright future for us and pulled me out of that mire. I can never repay you for what you've done for me. You saved my life, and I owe you mine. I intend to spend every moment of the rest of my life showing you how much I love and cherish you.”

When they exchanged rings and kissed, the whole room erupted into loud cheers. There were tears and sniffling, smiles and shouts of joy. L turned to Light, “We did it,” he smiled, almost as though he couldn't believe it.

“We certainly did,” Light smiled up at him, squeezing his hand and admiring their rings. “Let’s go celebrate!”

The reception was full of wine, dancing, food and cake. Everyone had a great time and they partied well into the evening. A few party hardy guests drank a little too much and had to be escorted or carried out by their significant other. One of Light's friends was so drunk he fell out of his chair. The girl who wound up helping him back in it also wound up in his hotel room later that night, so it all worked out for the best, really.

Light and L were both pretty smashed by the end of the night. With the help of the winery staff calling an Uber, the two made it to their hotel room in one piece. L struggled a bit to get Light in and out of the car, and both men laughed hysterically at how stupidly drunk they were. 

Eventually they made it to their room where they sloppily kissed and undressed and started trying to have sex but instead passed out. L drooled on Light's chest as Light lay spread eagle beneath him, deep in his drunken slumber. They slept easily all night, hangovers awaiting them come morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking there's one more chapter ahead before we say goodbye to these two sweethearts


	14. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L gets Light an awesome birthday present.

The two newlyweds honeymooned on a cruise ship with destinations throughout the Caribbean. They swam with dolphins, drank delicious cocktails on the beach, and Light tanned while L burned. It was a fourteen day dream vacation, but they were ready to get back to their lives and Jack. 

Light couldn't believe how much bigger Jack was already, and he was ecstatic to see the puppy had already picked up several basic commands. He was well on his way to becoming an excellent service dog. The trainer have him a guide book to continue training at home, and they scheduled weekly sessions for her to come and work with them both in Light and L's home.

They bought him an adorable little vest that said “Service dog in training” and began taking him out in public to get used to it. Of course, people loved the puppy and a few ladies swooned over both Light and Jack. L definitely felt a little miffed by the experience and wheeled Light away from the crowd. Light simply laughed at his husband’s jealousy. It was too cute.   
“Baby, you know I only have eyes for you, right?” Light asked as they headed back to the car.

L sighed a bit, “I'm sorry I got jealous. And yes, I know that.”

“Then what is it?” Light could tell something was eating at his husband.

“Sometimes I get all in my head that you'll find somebody better and leave me. I know I'm just being insecure,” they'd made it to the car and L lifted Light into the passenger seat, Jack jumping into his lap once he was situated.

Once L put away the chair and got in on the driver's side, Light decided to speak. He grabbed L's hand lovingly, “Baby, I don't know what I would do without you. Sometimes I feel gripped by fear and panic because I worry that you'll die or leave me. I think how alone I would be because nobody else is going to put up with a guy in a wheel chair and all the crap that comes with it. It's ridiculous, I know, but there are times when I can't breathe because I'm so panicked.”

L had no idea Light felt this way. “Baby,” he sympathetically squeezed Light's hand. “First of all, you have so much to offer. If something did ever happen to me, someone out there would be so lucky to be with you. But while I'm alive, you're mine, damnit.”

Light laughed, “You always find a way to make me feel better.”

L smiled as they made their way home. He never minded helping Light in and out of his chair, or taking care of him when he was sick. It didn't bother him to drive everywhere either, but he considered how much Light might enjoy having enough independence to drive himself places. Light's birthday was coming up, and L thought perhaps it was time to buy Light a car of his own. He'd heard of custom vehicles where the gas and brakes were on the steering wheel. It would be nice if Light could drive himself to basketball practice, or take Jack to the park, or even run to the store on his own.

In the coming weeks, L would do research and consider many factors until he found the perfect vehicle. He figured Light would need some kind of SUV or crossover with plenty of room for his chair and the dog. Maybe something that could fit several of his teammates if they wanted to hang out. It had to have longevity. Light would probably be driving this thing for the next decade. The only thing L was really stuck on was the color. There was a sexy, shimmery blue or a gorgeous candy apple red. The blue seemed more L's style. Light was definitely a red guy.

L was so excited that he could barely contain himself around Light. It would suck to accidentally give the surprise away. The car would be delivered to their home right on Light's birthday. He couldn't wait. They'd planned a small get together for the weekend, but it would just be the two of them on the day of.

“Happy birthday baby,” L smiled as he kissed Light's sleepy face.

“Uuuuggghhhhh,” Light groaned, groggy. Usually he was the morning person. Not today, apparently.

“I'll go make us some coffee,” L said as he happily slid from the bed and scooted down the hallway. He kept eagerly checking his phone and looking out the window. It could arrive and moment and he was beyond ecstatic.

“Thank you baby,” Light said when L arrived back in their bedroom with the coffee. He helped Light sit up so he could drink.

“Please tell me you're not sick,” L said as he placed a hand on Light's cheek.

“No, baby. Just tired. I didn't sleep right last night.”

Once the coffee kicked in, L hurried a slightly irritable Light into his chair and out into the kitchen. “Your birthday present should be arriving any moment!”

Light smiled as he fed a very excited Jack. “What did you get me?”

“A surprise,” L winked.

Light rolled his eyes as he patted Jack but already the thought put him in a better mood. L kissed the top of his head as he walked by for coffee refills. L cracked some eggs for an omelette while he was at it, continually glancing out the kitchen window to see if the bright red vehicle was making its way down the drive.

It wouldn't arrive until after breakfast, and Jack made sure to announce the arrival with booming, warning barks and growls. “It's here!” L jumped and clapped his hands and Light laughed at him. As they made their way outside, at first Light thought whatever L got him was being delivered in that sweet looking car. It took a while for it to register that L was signing for the actual car. Off in the distance, he could see the large tow truck at the end of their driveway.

“Oh, holy shit,” Light gasped. “You bought me a car? You bought me a car!”

L smiled, “Not just any car. The driver's side has a ramp so you can get in and drive from your wheel chair. No more transferring. And all the controls are on the steering wheel. You finally have full Independence,” L smiled as he showed Light the features.

Light wiped away tears of joy as he reached up to hug his husband. They kissed, and when L let go, he wheeled around to check out the rest of the car. The back seats were so roomy, “Wow, L. Plenty of room to grow our family.”

L sputtered a bit. He hadn't exactly been thinking that when he bought the vehicle. When Light turned to him, his smile dropped. They'd only talked about kids once, and that was before the accident. “You changed your mind about kids?” Light asked.

“No, baby. I just thought that after the accident, things were too complicated to add a child to the mix.” L wasn't quite sure why, but what he said seemed better in his head.

Light looked hurt, “So I'm too much of a burden, then. I see. I didn't realize how difficult I made life,” Light hung his head as he wheeled himself back inside.

_L, you're an idiot_. He knew to let Light have a little time to himself before he made his apology. Light certainly was not a burden. If anything, the technology they had to help Light be more independent made it so L's part in his care was minimal at best. There really was no reason they couldn't have kids. L could afford a good nanny as well, that wasn’t a problem. 

With a sigh, he made his way inside to their bedroom where he was pretty sure Light was laying on the bed with the dog, pouting. Upon opening the door, that's exactly what he saw. Light was face down in the pillows with his arm around a curled up Jack, nuzzled close to Light. “Baby, can we talk?”

“Yes,” Light didn't move his face from the pillows and L snickered a bit at the drama.

“I didn't mean to make you feel like a burden. I don't feel that way about you at all. I'm really sorry that what I said made it sound like that,” L pleaded his case as he crawled into bed next to his husband. 

Light turned his head to L, “Apology accepted.”

“I just have one question to ask you, however,” L said.

“What?”

“Are we using a surrogate or adopting?”

Light smiled, a laugh breaking free as he reached for L and pulled him in. “Are you serious? You're sure you want to do this?”

“I'm sure. To be honest, I thought you had changed your mind because you never brought it up again. I was honestly disappointed for a long time, but figured it was for the best. I'm so glad to know you still want children with me.”

Light buried his face in L's chest, tears staining his cheeks. L kissed his forehead and held him close. Their next adventure would be into parenthood, and they couldn't wait. It was so exciting to think they'd soon have a baby in the house to love and care for together. L wasn’t worried one bit about Light's limitations getting in the way of being a good father. There was no doubt that he'd be excellent. As they held each other, Light thought this was perhaps the best birthday he'd ever had. Outside, it began to rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this sweet story? The boys got a well deserved happy ending, I think.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this could easily become a multiple chapter fluffy fic if anyone is interested!


End file.
